Una fría brisa
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: Ese escalofrio que recorre tu cuerpo cuando estas junto a esa persona.


**Una fría brisa.**

El sol comienza a levantarse en el horizonte, los primeros rayos del astro tocan paulatinamente cada obstáculo que se le presenta y poco a poco la ciudad comienza a iluminarse nuevamente, los arbotantes van extinguiendo sus luces artificiales conforme la natural comienza a cubrir las calles, esa fresca brisa fría que se genera al alba de cada día, recorre cada una de las calles solitarias cubiertas de frio concreto, hasta llegar a los edificios, subir por sus costados y filtrarse por las ventanas de aquellos amantes.

Ese escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo al sentir la sutil corriente gélida provoca que me despierte, lentamente abro los ojos y trato de adaptarme a la claridad del lugar, siento un pequeño movimiento frente a mí, una pequeña queja se formula en su garganta, también ha sentido esa brisa matutina.

Mis instintos me traicionan y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

 **Que loco amanecer,**

 **Mordiendo tu sonrisa,**

 **Y amarte hasta caer,**

 **Perdida en tus caricias.**

Mis pensamientos me llevan al día anterior y los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a esta situación, un día pesado como ninguno, el estrés que provoca esta jungla de concreto y su temperamento hicieron la mezcla perfecta para depositara mis diestras manos sobre sus hombros.

 **Que bello atardecer,**

 **Sudando entre las sábanas,**

 **Volverte a recorrer**

 **Jugando con malicia.**

Años de conocernos y años de vivir juntas y aun así cada vez que toco su cuerpo es una experiencia como ninguna, cada curva, cada punto, cada detalle de su cuerpo único hace inolvidable cada día; hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y mi mente explote, cuando estamos las dos solas no existe el tiempo.

 **Embrujadas, encendidas,**

 **Indecentes, escondidas**

 **Mis manos como garras,**

 **Se han prendido de tu piel.**

 **Prisioneras de la luna,**

 **Reinventando la locura,**

 **Entre gritos y dulzura,**

 **Tú y yo.**

 **Los momentos sin medida,**

 **Devorándonos la vida,**

 **Enredados noche y día,**

 **Tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo…**

Una cena casual en el sofá de la sala, nada especial, una pizza para dos y un poco de vino mientras vemos una película en la televisión, me cuentas su día, sus clientes, sus proyectos y esas pequeñas situaciones que de vez en vez le modifican sus planes, un proveedor por aquí, un supervisor por allá.

La escucho atentamente y asiento con la cabeza sin prestar atención a los que la pantalla nos está mostrando; sin más ni más me acerco a su rostro y la tomo con ambas manos, besándola con ternura, cerramos los ojos para disfrutar más de esos segundos.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

Porque quise hacerlo – una tenue sonrisa se forma en la comisura de sus labios y un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

 **¡Que mágico es dormir,**

 **Al borde de tu cuerpo,**

 **Saber que estas ahí,**

 **Dibujándome los sueños!**

 **Y al despertar morir,**

 **Rendida a tu belleza,**

 **Llorar hasta reír,**

 **Burlando la tristeza.**

 **Embrujadas, encendidas,**

 **Indecentes, escondidas**

 **Tus labios insolentes**

 **Y atrevidos piden más.**

No sé si fue el vino o si los alimentos de esa noche tuvieron algo que ver pero esa noche fue más que mágica, terminando de cenar y después de platicas amenas, su manos comenzó a deslizarse por la mía, formando un camino con sus dedos apenas rozando mi piel, muy atenta a su tarea sin alejar sus ojos de los míos; sabe muy bien como encender mi fuego, mi pasión, mi lujuria; juega conmigo, siento su respiración en mi boca y como me tienta a besarme o dejarme con las ganas, se cual es su juego, quiere que actúe, así que eso hago.

 **Prisioneras de la luna,**

 **Reinventando la locura,**

 **Entre gritos y dulzura,**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Los momentos sin medida,**

 **Devorándonos la vida,**

 **Enredadas noche y día,**

 **Tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo…**

Me siento sobre sus piernas, quedando por encimas de su cabeza, lo cual le encanta, sabe que hace será más divertido demostrarme su poder; la miro a los ojos y puedo ver el deseo reflejado en ellos; la tomo del rostro y la beso, ella corresponde y se abraza a mi cintura con fuerza, comienzo a profundizar el beso, le pido acceso completo y ella accede, ahora puedo explorar sin reservas mientras ella mete sus manos entre mi blusa y comienza acariciar mi espalda; la lujuria se ha apoderado de nosotras, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven más agitadas, sus uñas se clavan en mi piel, muerdo sus labios y ella solo sonríe descaradamente.

De pronto y sin saber cómo me levanta entre sus brazos, por instinto la aprisiono con mis piernas y dejo que me lleve a donde quiera, sin romper el beso apasionado, solo hasta que el oxigeno es necesario para seguir.

 **Dame la sed que el agua no apaga,**

 **Dame la sal que el mar se robo,**

 **Bebe de mi boca desesperada,**

 **Déjame bañarte con mi sudor.**

 **Dame la furia de tu mirada,**

 **Dame el veneno de tu pasión,**

 **Deja tu perfume sobre mi almohada,**

 **Para respirar de tu olor.**

Llegamos a la habitación y me deja caer sobre la cama; como fiera tras su presa, se acerca lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente y así como dice la canción, sudando bajo las sabanas, pasamos el resto de la noche hasta la madrugada, entre besos y caricias, promesas y una que otra mordida.

El sol se levanta en el horizonte y ella sigue en mis brazos, otro día empieza y nosotras seguimos juntas y enamoradas, como el día que juramos amor eterno, en la salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta el final de los tiempos

 **Prisioneras de la luna,**

 **Reinventando la locura,**

 **Entre gritos y dulzura,**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Los momentos sin medida,**

 **Devorándonos la vida,**

 **Enredadas noche y día,**

 **Tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo…**

¿Estás cantando? – su voz me saca de mis cavilaciones.

¿perdona? –

Que si ¿estás cantando? – volteo a verla a sus hermosos ojos.

No, ¿Por qué dices eso? –

Me pareció que estabas cantando, o al menos tarareando alguna canción.

No estaba cantando, pero ya que es fin de semana, puedo cantarte una canción al oído y permanecer así todo el día, hasta que anochezca de nuevo.

Zuru, me parece una excelente idea – esa picara sonrisa reaparece.

Me inclino para un pequeño beso, al separarnos le acaricio la mejilla, vuelve acurrucarse en mi pecho, busco con mi mano libra las sabanas que habíamos dejado atrás y nos cubrimos para que la fría brisa no nos vuelva a importunar mas.

 **Tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo, tu y yo…**


End file.
